


WE WERE

by narcissistic_draym



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Time Skips, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym
Summary: We were beautiful, back when we first metEven when we argued , Oh back then, we were beautiful





	WE WERE

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was fully inspired by Winner's song entitled WE WERE - I am so excited seeing my babies this Saturday for their Everywhere Tour in Manila. 
> 
> I know this fic sucks but I hope despite the imperfections - you will finish this after all I did write this fic channeling my frustrations in life and such - yeah like yeah lol - I shared the link of the lyric video of the song 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvUJtNgX-6o

**WE WERE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_It’s been awhile, have you been doing well without being sick?_ **

 

Joven didn’t say anything – he takes a sip from his glass of water - he patiently waits for the other man to continue talking. Vicente’s eyes are a bit glassy – as if he was worried or as if he was remembering everything about their past.

 

Joven looks away as he hides a sad smile on his lips.

 

“What are you doing here Enteng?” Joven says.

 

“You are sick. I am so worried about you Ven – you haven’t taking care of yourself. You promised me that you will look after yourself once I was gone.”

 

“That’s the point – you should not be here taking care of me. For the fucking love of god we are broken up for a two long years Vince!” Joven wipes his tears – the pain on his left wrist is nothing compared to the bleeding and broken remains of his heart.

 

“Ven! Hey – don’t cry. I’m sorry.” Vicente’s tone was softer and as he gently pulls Joven into a hug – mindful of the intravenous line attached to the younger’s left hand before the younger could say more hurtful words or worst to hurt himself further.

 

Joven rashly pulls away and raises his shaking voice. “You fucking did this to her to! You hugged Clara like you just hugged me. You fucking liar – it has been years Vince let us stop this cycle please. Stop worrying about me then you’ll crawling back to her once everything is okay.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about Joven. Tangina naman. I never cheated on you – I only had my eyes on you after that one-time incident tapos ganito? Tangina Joven.”

 

“I know you’ve been cheating on me – it was Clara all along diba? Tangina alam ko lahat Enteng. I acted like a fool na hindi ko alam. I saw you with her in front of the damned restaurant we used to go to. Tama na Vince hindi na ito tama wala ng tayo pero stop being kind to me.”

                                                                                             

Vicente pauses – “Ganito na lang ba ulit? It has been years Joven since I cheated on you hanggang ngayon ganito pa rin ba? I am trying so hard to fix us.”

 

“I think it is better – if we stop this Enteng. Let us be strangers for once not like this anymore – not this type of relationship.” Joven breaths out and bows his head.

 

Vicente’s sigh is quiet - he looks tired when he slowly walks away.

 

“I would never bother you anymore. I would stop caring and everything. Goodbye Joven.”

 

Joven desperately wants to answer – to stop Vicente but he ends up saying nothing. Because this is not only about what his heart yearns for - this is not all about Joven and Vicente but there is his father, happily and planning a birthday party for him – happy to call him his son again. Joven couldn’t and he wouldn’t because he has sacrificed everything for Vicente, didn’t he? But sadly – it did not work out as they wanted it to be.

 

Vicente closes the hospital room but he could still hear Joven’s sobs.

 

Vicente tries to walk away still.

 

For so long Vicente knows that Joven has always chose him out of everyone, but this time it looks like Joven did not chose him anymore – he pushed Vicente away.

 

Never in this lifetime Vicente ever will deserve Joven.

 

Joven means so much for him, because Joven is everything that Vicente is not. Joven glows like the sun – brightening up Vicente’s darkness. Joven held his hands firmly while everybody walked away and left him. Joven supported hm so he could stand up by his own when the rest of the world backed away.

 

There is so many words but nothing is strong and perfect enough to describe what Joven Hernandez is to Vicente Enriquez.

 

Joven is his life.

 

Joven is his light.

 

Joven Hernandez is Vicente Enriquez.

 

If his love destroys Joven then his love dies with him after all Joven is his everything.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Do you know what I found yesterday?_ **

**_A photo of us that I thought had been lost, was stuck at the end of the bed_ **

****

Finally, Joven thinks that he is able to let him go completely.

 

Joven believes he deserves to be happy.

 

Paco as well deserves to be happy by his side as someone more than a friend.

 

Joven is thankful that Paco is always there on the sidelines to support him through all of this - that the elder loves him so much and will never going to leave his side no matter what despite knowing that Joven can not even love himself properly.

 

Joven opens the curtains of the gigantic glass window inside their unit that is overlooking the magnificent views of the skyscrapers of Makati.

 

The sun is about to set - Joven smiles looking at the view in front of him and then he glances at the wall clock across the room.

 

It is about the perfect time.

 

Joven is ready - he is so ready.

 

Joven then stares at the once full bedroom - one single polaroid photo is stuck at the end of the bed – it was once of the few of them hanging on the blue walls of their once called bedroom.

 

For today, Joven is able to pick it up with him.

 

Joven caresses the polaroid photo with care and gentleness for the very last time – it was an old photo of them – probably taken back on their first year of college but it looks recent even it has been years.

 

Joven drops it intentionally on the wooden floor.

 

Joven walks away.

 

Joven did not look back on the shattered pieces of the memories of his past.

 

Joven is ready to move on.

 

And Joven just needs this trip to finally relax and to really move on.

 

Far away from the Philippines and everyone else.

 

Joven and only himself in a country where no one knows about him.

 

About his past.

 

About his selfishness.

 

About his cowardness.

 

To somewhere where Joven could start anew.

 

A new life where he will be the best version of himself and to be once that the perfectionist Joven that he lost.

 

For - real this time with no arrangements between them - without hurting each other.

 

After, packing up his luggage, Joven returns to the spacious and modernized living room.

 

Joven stares at the place that he once called his home but for now his home is nowhere.

 

Joven takes the last bit of his courage to look back and he spills tears silently while the memories of the past – the happier version of Joven and Vicente flashing back through his very own eyes.

 

But this time, it isn't tears of pain, hatred, weakness or yearning for Vicente.

 

Instead the tears of happiness that finally Joven is able to move on.

 

Joven is casting a wish upon the gods out there that Vicente will have his happiness in the near future regardless of how his relationship with Clara will end with and he will have his much-deserved happy ending without Joven Hernandez on it.

 

After all, Joven has find his soulmate on his first go but along it he has lost himself.

 

Joven then slowly fondles the ring on his finger – he takes it off – he left it behind on that small coffee table Vicente made for Joven for their first anniversary together before finally looking up and letting his eyes wander at this place where everything in his life started to fall apart - for the very last time.

 

Then the condo unit doorbell rings.

 

 

 

 

 

**_We were laughing, we seemed truly happy_ **

**_But up until to this point, in my memory, we were only tears and shadows_ **

****

“You must behave Ven! Promise? You must clean and be productive today babe.”

 

Joven squirms in place and nods even he is actually frustrated and confused – Vicente knows he hates doing the house chores.

 

Vicente leans down, slides his fingers into Joven’s hair and kisses him deeply.

 

Somewhere in the midst of everything in Joven’s head, he’s conscious of the mere fact that he’s lying here, still and submissive, and allowing himself to be kissed.

 

That just won’t do. 

 

Screwing up his courage, Joven kisses back, grabbing a handful of Vicente’s shirt and hoping for the best that he is doing it right.

 

Joven has never kissed a man before with this intensity in his whole life and it’s simultaneously terrifying and excitingly normal - so different with what he had experienced before. 

 

Joven’s heart is hammering in his chest almost hard enough to distract him from the fact that he is making out with his roommate for the heaven’s sake.

 

Sobered, Joven pulls away and avoids Vicente’s questioning eyes.

 

Breathing hard – trying to catch his breath Vicente throws Joven an interesting amused half-smile and sits up reluctantly.

 

“I really have to go Baka ma-late pa ako sa class ko. Don’t forget to clean our dorm today Joven!”

 

When the door closes behind him, Joven flops messily on his bed, arms and legs splayed.

 

Joven stares up at the ceiling.

 

“I just kissed Vicente Enriquez my roommate.”  Joven whispers, touching his bottom lip.

 

A blush creeps on his face. Joven decides that he likes it.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Behind the memories of pain and difficulties_ **

**_There were so many more moments of beauty_ **

****

Vicente meets Joven’s eyes in the mirror hanging on the wall of their dorm and, just for a moment, Joven can’t breathe.

 

Joven can’t read the emotions swirling on Vicente’s eyes that are always fondly looking at him.

 

Joven is afraid that he is reading the kind and caring gestures on the wrong way – it is very stupid of Joven to assume that maybe basketball varsity player Vicente Enriquez likes him - Joven is scared to lose everything and he doesn’t know what to choose at this very moment.

 

Being friends or something more than friends?

 

Is it normal for friends to cuddle, kiss and make out most of the times?

 

“Joven ready to go? Tara na baka maubusan na tayo ng pagkain”

 

Joven nods.

 

Joven doesn’t think he’s ready at all, but it’s certainly going to be interesting and he must choose very soon - but for now he chooses his friendship with Vicente first before jumping to whatever relationship they might have or they have?

 

 

 

 

 

**_It’s been a while, but I think I did well to muster up this courage_ **

 

Joven is drunk.

 

Joven is very sad and he does not remember the reason why?

 

Joven does not drink on most of the times – as far as he can remember during those heartbreaking fights with Vicente and their breakups – are the only occasions why he touches and worships alcohol.

 

Joven feels empty and tonight is the first time in five or maybe six years he has to go to bed alone.

 

Where is he when Joven needed him the most?

 

Later that night, Joven wakes up with a start – he has been shivering from the coldness of the cold rain breezing inside the opened sliding doors to the mini balcony of his unit.

 

Outside, there are flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder. Joven looks at the small clock on his side and it is 11:54pm. It is maybe a quickly moving south west monsoon, and after about 25 more minutes, it continuously passes by and brings a heavy rain – a perfect weather to sleep and snuggle more in his blankets Joven thinks.

 

Joven begins to fall back asleep, but just then the cold empty side of his bed makes him aware of the fact that Vicente is not yet home. Again.

 

But it has been awhile since Vicente slept beside him on this bed, isn’t he?

 

 

 

 

 

**_Because I don’t know when was the last time, we spoke for this long over the phone_ **

 

Vicente is awakened by the shrill noise of his vibrating phone on their bedside table, it is going on like every five minutes. 

 

With a cloudy sleepy brain, he pulls himself away from Clara, who is still fast asleep.

 

Vicente reaches out a hand blindly on the wooden top of the packed table before he grasps and he feels familiar shape of his black phone.

 

Vicente slowly opens his eyes, letting the flashing thunder light from the window blind him for a moment, he sits up cautiously, stretching his body and he looks down at his shaking phone.

 

20 notifications! 30 missed calls!

 

It is then that he hears the faint pounding of rain against the window.

 

Vicente's eyes go wide at the realization that it is the last day of his extended honeymoon - it totally slipped out of Vicente's mind and he turns to look at Clara, who is still off in her dreamland and probably tired with their activities for the past few nights.

 

Vicente is contemplating to get up and to let himself out of the room but this was not a good time to go back to Enriquez Tours Incorporated yet - he needs more enough quality time to spend with his wife but he knows his responsibility as the future head of their family business.

 

Vicente reaches behind his back to pick up his own pillow, pressing it gently against Clara's naked chest to give the younger woman something to replace him as he exits bed quietly and gently. 

 

Vicente grabs his underwear and shorts from their drawer, slipping them on along with his discarded shirt from last night.

 

Vicente opens the door and he turns around to check that his wife is still sleeping before leaving with a smile on his face and closing it softly behind himself.

 

The phone in Vicente’s left hand vibrates. It is displaying an international number – maybe a client Vicente thinks.

 

Vicente answers it.

 

“Hello?”  


Vicente hears a voice – a voice that he has not heard for 3 long years – the voice where he hopes he would wake up into – the voice of his beloved – the voice of his Joven – the voice of his Ven.

 

 “Vince? Where are you? Gabi na umuwi ka na? Please Vin hindi na ako galit. Please go home to me.”

 

 It was Joven's voice but something is not quite right.

 

“Lasing ka ba Joven?”

 

“U-uh paano mo nalaman Enteng?”

 

”Joven nasaan ka. Joven tangina naman bakit ngayon pa!”

 

”Ma-mahal busy ka ba? Sorry mas importante ang clients mo  ba-ba-basta kumain ka ah. Hindi naman ako maga-galit if bukas ka na umuwi. Malakas ulan hindi mo na kailangan pa ano na umuwi hehe.”

 

“Joven tangina mo naman. Lumaban ka ng patas.”

 

”Mahal na mahal kita Vicente Enriquez alam mo ba na kaya ko gawin para sayo. I even left home for you kahit nagalit si Papa Tonyo hehe see then you are saying I am not romantic but I sacrificed almost everything for you Vince. Sa-sana a-alam m-mo yun di-diba hehe.”

 

Vicente laughs, partly at the situation.

 

“Hu-huwag mo ako tawanan Enriquez! Sige na matutulog na po ako ma-mahal. Umuwi ka sa akin bukas huh. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye today. I love you.”

 

The line is dead.

 

Vicente feels the pull of a small smile taking his features.

 

Vicente starts to close his eyes for a second, allowing himself to love being in love.

 

It's easy.

 

Even Vicente knows that everything is all fiction.

 

Even Vicente knows that his ex – boyfriend is drunk calling him.

 

Even Vicente knows that Joven would not remember anything at all once he wakes up.

 

Even Vicente knows he should not be looking forward and dependent for this drunk Joven calling him.

 

Even Vicente knows that Joven would only be part of his past that he treasures and holds dearly in his heart.

 

Vicente hopes that this cycle won’t stop.

 

It won’t hurt Vicente hoping isn’t it?

 

 

 

****

****

**_Don’t be pressured, I’m just reminiscing about how beautiful things used to be_ **

 

“Enteng what have you done with my little Jovenito - he looks like a plum it has only been two months since the both of you lived together in a same house ijo!”

 

“Wala po ako ginawa Tito Manuel, I just fed him with so much of my love isn't it mahal?”

 

“I really do like you Enriquez how come you can pacify my snob spoiled evil baby brother.”

 

“Kuya Rusca huwag ka na lang maingay gago ka ulu-”

 

“Mahal shut that mouth of yours or you won't have it tonight.”

 

“Putangina gago is my baby brother wild at bed – Tito Manuel look at our Jovenito’s face he is blushing like a giant tomato kapag nalaman ni Papa Tonyo ito grabe Jovenito!”

 

“He blushes darker actually Kuya Rusca - he is quite loud and demanding too din. Hindi ko rin inaakala”

 

“Ijo the matters of your bed activities with my pamangkin Jovenito shouldn't be known by our family!!! Stop being so damn cheeky! Why did you even like this guy Joven? Sa aking pagkatanda ayaw mo sa mga katulad ng Kuya Rusca mo?”

 

“Because ba Jovenito meron si Enriquez na mahabang espada? Is it?”

 

“Shut up - you are such a bastos Kuya Rus-”

 

“Hindi ako pervert Jovenito, sadyang naiisip ko lang ang mga bagay bagay hindi ba?”

 

“Huwag po kayo magalala. Si Enriquez ay isang pervert sa isang Hernando lamang actually”

 

Rusca laughs at Joven’s denying and at the horrified expression on his face.

 

Vicente believes that Joven is extraordinary beautiful tonight so without thinking twice - he forgets that he is in front of everyone especially Joven’s family.

 

Vicente drapes his arm around Joven presses a long kiss to his cheek, savoring the familiar sweet scent of his skin and the faint drag of plumpness of his chubby cheeks against his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

**_I know that it’s too late to bring back - the relationship that is already ended_ **

****

Joven slowly opens his eyes - it feels heavy against the sunlight seeking through the large windows.  

 

It takes Joven a few minutes to adjust his vision against the brightness of the room.

 

Joven rolls over and sees the messy crumpled sheets on the other side of the bed.

 

It is indeed empty.

 

Joven’s vision turns to the other side of the room and moves to the clock on the wall.

 

Joven pushes himself up to a sitting position.

 

Joven is quite shocked how late it is already - to only have pain shooting up in his back side especially his bottom.

 

Joven winces aloud, as memories of last night passes by on his mind.

 

Their first real hug.

 

Their first real kiss.

 

Their first dance.

 

Their confession driven by jealousy.

 

Their awkward moment on the living room.

 

Joven feels the redness creeping up on his face as he recalls his stupidity last night - Vicente hovering over him and touching him everywhere as the elder checks up on him - making sure there is no damage on him.

 

They did not do anything for their first night together as lovers and Joven feels it is entirely all of his fault for being clumsy and to fall on his butt when he saw Vicente wearing nothing but a towel on his hips.

 

Joven blushes when the images of Vicente flashes through his mind.

 

It is too early for Joven to think of dirty things in the middle of the afternoon.

_Tangina Joven! Kalma Jovenito!! –_ his inner thoughts scream at Joven

 

 

 

 

 

**_Even when we argued, oh back then, we were beautiful_ **

 

Pride.

 

Happiness.

 

Joven is so much in love.

 

All of these emotions are so much overwhelming as it eats his entire body – Joven thinks that maybe he is flying – Joven is speechless as he keeps on looking at Vicente standing proud in the middle of the crowd while tightly holding his left hand – the older does not mind the curious stares of everyone in the hall.

 

Vicente is colorful.

 

Vicente brings many new and unique colors in Joven’s once black and white and grey world.

 

Vicente is bringing a spark to his life slowly.

 

“You’ve done so well. I am so proud of you.” Joven whispers as he sees Vicente in his peripheral vision smiling very lightly.

 

“What happened to the previous painting of roses? Why daffodils this time?”

 

Vicente shrugs, his eyes slowly twinkling with colors.

 

“I have been liking daffodils lately – it means forgiveness, renewal and vitality.”

 

Joven raises an eyebrow – a move that Vicente knows too well – it simply means; kindly elaborate and explain briefly I am not a mind reader.

 

Vicente stares at his odd yet unique boyfriend.

 

“Why?”

 

Vicente smiles as he look towards Joven like – Joven is the moon that shines and brightens up the darkness of his life.

 

Vicente tightens his right hand clasping Joven’s left hand in the middle of the busy hall.

 

Joven knows that look all too well – it makes his insides churn with excitement and everything in between.

 

“It reminds me of you Ven – despite my shortcomings and failures every time, you still accept me wholeheartedly with open arms and without holding back. Thank you for giving me a chance to love you again.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_When it used to be good just to see your face_ **

 

Slowly, Vicente finds himself reaching forward, placing his own cool fingers against Joven’s.

 

Before Vicente could take further – Joven leans forward, resting his head against Vicente’s shoulders.

 

“I am just happy that you are here – seeing your face is enough for me Vince.”

 

“I am relieved. I thought you will be mad at me babe after all I arrived late on your graduation day. Sorry I really thought I was too late.”

 

“No – okay lang Vince ano ba. Basta nandito ka sapat na.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_When we used to cry because we didn’t want to say goodbye_ **

****

“Vince natatakot ako – natatakot ako sa mangyayari kung ioagpapatuloy natin ito.” Joven whispers _._ _I am scared that maybe you will leave me one day_

“Don’t be.” Vicente whispers back. _Because you are definitely worth it – I will never leave you in this lifetime Joven. I would never._

Joven\s eyes are brimming with tears – both of them knows it is tears of happiness – that finally they will never be going to leave each other’s side ever again.

 

Vicente could not bear Joven’s expression. Vicente badly wants to deny Joven’s accusations and insecurities by saying no and everything is a all false and such but how could he Vicente Enriquez assure Joven that starting from now on – everything will be alright – that their life could not get better.

 

“I will never leave you. Ven. I would never.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_Your face, swollen by tears fell through the night was beautiful_ **

****

“Paco please let me see him.”

 

“Vicente?” Joven whispers.

 

Vicente has a determined look carved on his face or not? Joven can not tell at all.

 

Vicente looks so thin and pale – it has been a while since Joven last saw him.

 

Despite everything that happened on that day Joven still loves him – Joven has been missing him, but despite the devotion and yearning Joven is feeling for Vicente – Joven is hurt. Joven feels betrayed and not important.

 

Even Paco is shielding Vicente away to take a look on Joven – Vicente notices Joven’s swollen face maybe the younger has been crying nonstop.

 

Joven is frozen on his spot, he is hiding behind Paco’s back but Vicente is walking and closing their distance until he is standing completely in front of him – pushing Paco out of the way.

 

“Paco please – I want him.” Vicente says as his eyes are trained solely on Joven.

 

 

 

 

 

**_The poisonous words you spat out with your lips, as pretty as an apple_ **

                                                                                                                                           

“I’m relieved Vince, because you don’t love her, not yet at least pero tangina Vince may nangyari sa inyo! Sinabihan naman kita na gusto ka niya pero tangina bakit ayaw mo makinig sa akin. Ano pa ba kulang sa akin Vicente!”

 

Joven gives Vicente a strange look as he – for the very first time – a look on Joven’s face that Vicente does not know too well.

 

“Pagod na pagod na ako Vince. Ilang beses na ako nagging bingi at bulag kasi mahal kita tapos ganito mangyayari sa lahat ng tao bakit siya pa!”

 

“Joven, mahal ko listen to me first. Hindi ko sinasadya lahat. Lasing ako tangina Joven.”

 

” You can never make the same mistake twice because the second time you make it, it is not a mistake anymore but rather it is a choice.”

 

The silence is dead and too much suffocating.

 

Vicente tries to open his mouth – to say something.

 

Joven tries not to explode but he did explode – Joven badly wants to talk to Vicente calmly like the matured adults they are but the bitterness in his body exploded. Joven stares at Vicente with pursued lips and wavering pupils, Joven tries to stop the angry and burning tears escaping his eyes – he harshly wipes his tears with his shaking hands.

 

Joven sometimes thinks that – he realizes that their relationship is taking a toll on him – he could feel the burning hate for himself within him – irrationally and unstoppable – he could feel the hate and insecurities engulfing him – Joven realizes that he is the only one doing all those sacrificing just to make them work.

 

Joven hates to see himself breaking his heart to see that he was hurting himself just to continuously love Vicente unconditionally that most in ways he could not imagine.

 

“Let us break up Vince.”

 

Vicente snaps at Joven’s direction – Vicente is looking back towards Joven worry written all over his handsome features that Joven loves the most – Vicente stand there and waited for Joven to take back what he has just said.

 

Joven did not grace him with one.

 

Instead Joven walks out of his life.

 

Vicente bites on his lower lip harshly and looks out at the window as the rain continuously pours down – the sky is crying for him.

 

 

 

 

 

**_The reversible mistake I made on that day would be our last_ **

 

Vicente sighs.

 

Vicente looks at the blue box and sighs again. His slender fingers are smoothly running on the box. A tear drops slowly comes out from his eye; falling down and wetting his cheek. Vicente feels the sudden loneliness eating him.

 

Vicente feels the soft hand clutching his shoulders. Clara gently holds him as Vicente cries his heart and soul that was robbed away from him when Joven left him. Vicente tries to smile for her, but instead of a smile it is nowhere close to that. Clara sees Vicente at his worst yet she still curls his hand on Vicente’s shoulder and pulls him closer to her side.

 

“You feel alone? Am I not enough?”

 

“Joven is gone. Joven has left me and now he has a new life … and I am so empty now. Now I am completely lost – I lost my life – I lost him Clara – it was all my fault.”

 

Vicente did not hide what he feels after all Clara understands him best.

 

 

 

 

 

**_You, you were beautiful, back when we first met_ **

 

The kiss is slow and romantic – Vicente is savoring the moment to engrave the familiar feeling of Joven’s soft lips against his.

 

“Hey Joven?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will you let me stay like this for a while?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I really need this, I miss you Joven.”

 

“But I need to get back to studying and – “

 

“Joven.”

 

_I am scared of losing you._

 

 

 

 

 

**_We were beautiful_ **

****

There are people who got over their first love like it’s nothing.

 

There are some people who are hung up on it for ages and can’t move forward.

 

Vicente believes that he is in the first category.

 

Vicente knows that he is in the second category.

 

But Vicente rather go to describe himself somewhere in between the two categories.

 

Joven Hernando is beautiful at first glance.

 

Joven wears thin circular glasses like Harry Potter’s and had a simple haircut.

 

Despite his soft looks, he is a strong and deep person with a wide intellect.

 

Joven is quiet – had been from the very first time Vicente met him yet he would be loud and cheerful in times that he is in the mood to have fun and enjoy everything at its fullest.

 

Joven is generous, kind, helpful and has the desire to assist people whenever they need guidance in small or even larger things.

 

Joven is stubborn too – a trait that Vicente adores the most but he did not have the chance to say it to the latter after all it is too late.

 

Vicente looks through the pages of the invitation card. There are a lot of photos of Joven that he sees – he looks different – he looks beautiful still – he looks genuinely happy.

 

There it is. The page with Joven’s name and Paco’s name written on a nicely cursive font.

 

There it is – a little sticky note – a post with Vicente’s name on it and some familiar scribble written underneath it.

 

Vicente pulls it away.

 

Vicente’s hands shake and his heart is beating like crazy – tears are streaming down his face.

 

Deep breaths.

 

Written in his signature silver marker.

 

_To: Vin_

_I hope you’ll come. I am looking forward in meeting you in my wedding._

_From: Ven, who will always love you._

 

 

 


End file.
